Silver Naughty Saint
by Anti Saori Gank
Summary: Saori keperet- tungpang -lantung.. itu harus segera dimusnahkan! Caranya? Makanya, kalo ngaku Athena Haters baca aja chapter terakhir Silver Naughty Saint.. Yosh! Ch. 8 updet!
1. Chapter 1

**Kali ini aku,Nia yg bikin hasil kerjasama dari Seika Hoshino,Lodo,Pitaloka, dan teman2 dari Anti Saori Group**

**Disclaimer: Cowo2 ganteng SS punya GW!!!!!!*Digebok rame2 ama para penggemar SS dan Masami Kurumada***

Suatu hari,di Sanctuary di Yunani….terlihat 2 orang silver saint yg sedang menggosip habis latihan keras mereka

"Angel, tau engga-"kata seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam

"Aku ga tau karena kamu belum kasih tau" potong wanita bermata ungu

"Denger dulu kali! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu 20 tahun kamu boleh motong pembicaraan yg lebih muda" nasihat gadis itu

"Iya, iya….Maaf,Sonia-chan. Jadi apaan?"

"Udah denger soal -"

"Ha~~i…..Kalian sedang apa? Ngomongin apaan nih?" potong cewe bermata hijau indah yg datang menyela pembicaraan orang lain yg lagi serius(?)

"Hai Adriana-chan" sapa Angel yg paling tua diantara para silver saint yg masih muda ini (AN:dibilang tua juga Angel baru 20 tahun….)

"Aku ga diperhatiin nih?" Tanya gadis yg muncul mendadak kayak setan yg nongol entah darimana

"KYAAA…..!!!" teriak hampir semua cewe-cewe silver saint itu

"Hei semua..itu kan cuma Arnett, silver Antlia saint yg baru" jelas Angel

"Kak Angel, selamat pagi" kata gadis bermata merah

"Halo, baik2 saja kan? Kudengar dia meditasi tanpa makan lagi selama seminggu ini ya?

Apa dia masih ngambek gara DM mengotori teratai-nya ya?"

"Engga kok dia cuma mau meditasi tanpa di ganggu saja"

"HEEEEIII!!!! DENGERIN AKU!!!" teriak Sonia dengan stress (?)

"Udah denger soal….."

"Hei! Sedang bicarain apa sih?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berusia sekitar 16-18-an

"Eh, Lillie….bukannya kamu seharusnya lagi check di rumah sakit?" tanya Angel

"Memang Lillie kenapa kak Angel?" tanya Raina dengan lugu

"Kalo dia udah nikah ama Milio kan harus ke rumah sakit" kata Angel dengan jahil

"Ooh….." Arnett yg sudah mengerti maksud Angel langsung diam lagi karena menangkap arti lain kata-kata angel yg rumit.

"Apaan sih? Jangan bikin pusing dong…." Adriana dan Raina langsung pusing dan menunjukkan raut wajah pusing.

"Kalo Lillie udah nikagh ka mesti cek ke dokter apa dia udah punya anak ato belum.....hasil hubungan….MMPH!!!" Angel tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena sudah terpotong oleh seseorang yg membekapnya dari belakang.

"Sudah, sudah….yg masih muda ga boleh ngomong gituan di depan yg masih kecil….." anak yg terlihat tidak lebih dari belasan tahun itumuncul dan membekap Angel tanpa menggerakkan satu pun jarinya.

"MMMMPPPHH!!!MMMMM!!!" Angel terus saja meronta

"Luna-chan!" semua gadis itu berteriak serempak tanpa aba-aba

"Jangan panggil dengan '-chan'…Luna sudah berusia 257 tahun tau" Luna men-teleport dirinya ke atas batang pohon yg tepat diatas mereka semua .

"Du-gon-X bakal datang sebentar lagi…." kata Luna

"MMMMMM!!!MMMMPPPHH!!!!!" Angel masih saja berusaha melepas sesuatu yg transpara yg membekapnya dari tadi

"Angel berisik…." Kata Arnett

"Ah iya hampir lupa…." Luna melepas pembekap mulut Angel hanya dengan 1 jentikan jari

"Hai,kalian!" Du-gon-X datang bersama wanita berambut merah marun

"Maaf lama….tadi Shura bilang titip beli makanan sih…" kata gadis itu

"Makino....makino....kamu ngalah sama Shura mulu sih…" kata Sonia

"HAH! OH IYA!! Udah denger soal Athena yg……."

**Bersambung….. Ini cuma chapter perkenalan dulu**

**Buat sebagian yg OC-nya belum muncul maaf…lagi ga ada ide masukin OC ke ceritanya**

**Tag to go:**

**Lodo-Lodonia, Makiharu Sisterhood, Yukitarina, Pitaloka, celeronM**

**Yg kena tag: Seika Hoshino………selamat berjuang meneruskan cerita ini**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MAAAAAAFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maaf banget ! Saya telat publishnya abis banyak tugas di skul, Kisah Aio dan Marinnya saya aja hiatus terus gak tau sampe kapan*hiks*Tapi saya harap maklum kalo nanti ceritanya rada aneh soalnya lagi mati ide …

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya bukan punyaku(sayangnya).Kalo aku jadi kurumada ,saori bakal kuhapus dari SS, ato gak kubikin Athena yg baru dan jauh lebih baik dari dia!!!*berapi-api*.Enjoy...

**Bab 2**

**Athena yang Menjijikan**

Angel dkk membatu. Mulut mereka semuanya ternganga, seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru dikatakan oleh sobat mereka , sendiri pun menghela nafas panjang setelah menceritakan SEMUA hal-hal yang diketahui olehnya.

Angel pun sadar dari keterkejutannya, lalu berkata:"So, Sonia, apa bener kalo…"

Arnett: "Putri kaya yg manja itu…"* cold smirk mode on*

Makino: "Adalah pemipin kita???!!!!"*histeris mode on*

Sonia: "Yah nggak lah!, ngapain bohong sama kalian?!"

Dugon: "Tapi tetep aja, hal ini sulit dipercaya."

Sonia: " Aku juga awalnya gak mau percaya tapi kenyataan adalah kenyataan, kemarin saya melihat dengan MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!"

Adriana:"Emang kemarin si saori kido jelek itu datang ke sanctuary???"

Sonia:" Iya!Dan dengan sok akrabnya dia ngobrol-ngobrol sama seiya dkk, pake cekaka-ceikikikan lagi ama goldsaint,menjijikan!"*Memasang mimik jijik*

Raina: " Kok bisa ya,orang kayak gitu, yang gak punya pengalaman apa-apa dalam perang…."

Angel: " Jadi Athena…"

Lillie: "Mungkin saja memang ditakdirkan kalo Athena abad ini adalah orang yg manja dan tak berguna"*menjawab dengan kalem*

Raina:"Yah,mungkin Zeus salah milih orang kali!"

Sonia: " Aku jadi kangen sama majikan kita yang dulu…."

Angel: " Iya, kok Persephone-sama gak reikarnasi juga sih?udah beribu-ribu tahun juga."

Raina: "Gara-gara gak reikarnasi, kita terpaksa jadi saint Athena deh."

Arnett:" Mending kalo athenanya bagus, ini mah…"

Dugon:" Gak berguna sama sekali!"

Makino: " Betul!!!!!!!!!!!!Persephone-sama 100 triliun lebih baik dari dia!!Ratu Gold juga jauh lebih hebat!!!!!"*berapi-api*

Lillie:"Makino-san dah berapa kali ganti profesi?"

Makino:" Setelah Persephone –sama meninggal,aku brreikarnasi dan bekerja dengan Ratu Gold, lalu, sekarang jadi saint Athena karena disuruh Ratu gold.

Angel:" Haaah??"

Makino :" Yah begitulah…"

Dugon: Kalo Lillie dulu juga 'knight'nya Persephone kan?

Lillie:"Iya, sekaligus musisi, setelah reinkarnasipun, aku masih menjadi musisi."

Raina:" ok sekarang kita lupakan dulu masa kejayaan kita dengan Persephone-sama, sekarang masalahnya adalah:GIMANA CARANYA UNTUK MENGATASI SAORI JELEK, GAK BERGUNA, MANJA, DAN~STUUUUUUUUUUUT~*sensor*"

Sonia:" Aku rasa kita harus membuat rencana…"

Dugon:" Rencana apa???"

Sonia:"Tentu saja untuk mengatasi saori jelek itu!Tapi kita harus punyaa bukti dulu."

Arnett:"Bukti kalo saori itu bukan dewi?"

Sonia:"Bukan!Bukan itu!

Angel:" Oh aku mengerti!Bukti kalo Athena itu gak berguna dan untuk membuka mata para saint lainnya kalo Athena abad ini tu gak berguna kan?"

Sonia :" Tepat sekali!"*tersenyum puas*

Dugon: "Aku setuju sekali dengan Sonia-chan!Mari kita gulingkan saori jelek itu!"

Saga :" Siapa yang jelek?"*bingung*Tiba-tiba Saga muncul dari belakang Dugon, yang tentu saja membuatDugon dkk kaget bukan main.

Dugon: "Oh ,Saga jangan bikin orang kaget dong!"

Saga:"Iya sori,BTW, siapa yg jelek?"

Dugon:"eh, itu, eh.."

Adriana:"Oh, itu maksudnya Dugon, guru silatnya dulu tuh jeleeeeeeeek banget!Gitu."Dugon memandang Adriana dengan kode terima kasih.

Saga:"Ooooooh, gitu…Oh ya, saya kesini mau kasih tau kalo nanti sore ada rapat, dengan Athena yg baru tiba dari Jepang."

Sonia dkk:*dalam hati*_WHAAAAT THEE???!!!!*_sweatdrop_*_

Angel:"eh,sore ini?Harus datang???"

Saga:"Tentu saja!Yang gak datang dikasih hukuman loh!"

*DASAR ATHENA SIALAN!!!!!!PAKE ACARA SOK KUASA SEGALA!!!*Batin Angel dkk kesel.

Lillie:" Saya juga ikut?"*bingung*

Saga:"Kayaknya sih, iya."

Lillie:"haah???!*oh my God!!!!Please deh!*

Saga:"Yah, udah, yang penting saya suah ngasih tau kalian, aku pergi dulu ya."

Makino:"Iya,dadah."

Dugon:" Dadah Saga."

Segera setelah Saga pergi, para antisaori pun segera berunding , apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Sonia:"Gimana nih, apapun yang kita lakukan jadinya bakal serba salah."

Angel:"Gimana kalo kita pura-pura sakit aja?"

Arnett:"Mendingan jangan kayak gitu deh, nanti kalo ketahuan, aku bisa berantem sama kalian juga bisa berantem sama goldsaint yg lain ."

Makino:"Benar kata Arnett, aku rasa pura-pura bukan jalan keluar yang baik."

Adriana:"Yah udah kita hadiri aja rapat itu, tapi kita cuekin aja saori itu ,gimana?"

Lillie:"Boleh juga, tapi usahakan agar jangan terlalu terang-terangan menunjukkan kebencian kalian, pasang tampangnya biasa aja."

Dugon:"Setuju dengan Lillie –san!"

Sonia:"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan yah!"

Angel:"Ok deh!"

Raina:"Tapi, sejujurnya aku dah maleeeeeeeeessssssssss banget ke rapat, bayanginnya aja dah mual!

Makino:"Kita juga males kok , tapi apa boleh buat!"

Raina:"Yah sudahlah!Kita jalani aja, tapi rencana Sonia jadi kan?

Sonia:"Jadi dong!Kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat aja!"

Dugon :" Jadi gak sabar."

Angel:"Sama, aku pengen melihat saori menderita."

Arnett:"OK deh, perundingan selesai!Aku mau ke kuil aquarius dulu ya!"

Sonia:"Yah udah sampe ketemu lagi semuanya di rapat!"

Akhirnya perundinganpun seleai, tapi kejadian apakah yang akan menunggu Sonia , Dugon, Angel,Raina, Makino, Lilllie,Adriana, dan Arnett?

SAKSIKAN DI EPISODE BERIKUTNYA!!!

A/N: KIsah tentang Persephone akan diceritakan di fic anti saori yang baru, untuk informasi lihat wall anti saori.

I choose:**Pitaloka-san**!Met berjuangXD

**Tag to go**

**Choose random:**

**Lodo-Lodonia, Makiharu Sisterhood, Yukitarina, celeronM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya dan karakter yang ada didalamnya bukan punyaku!

**Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya:** Angel, Sonia, Adriana, Arnett, Lillie, Raina, Luna, Dugon X, dan Makino sedang bercakap-cakap tentang seorang gadis berambut ungu yang membuat mereka kesal setengah matek. Sedang enak-enaknya ngobrol, tiba-tiba saja Saga muncul. Kehadiran Saga yang tiba-tiba membuat kesembilan silver saint wanita itu kaget tapi mereka lebih kaget lagi (atau malah shock berat) setelah Saga mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menghadiri rapat yang akan diadakan oleh Athena jika tidak, mereka akan dihukum. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Silahkan baca….

* * *

**Bagian III**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.30 siang saat Arnett dan teman-temannya kembali ke istana zodiak tempat para _gold saint_ yang menjadi partner mereka tinggal. Sonia pulang ke kuil Aries, Dugon X pulang ke kuil Gemini, Angel pulang ke kuil Cancer, Raina pulang ke kuil Virgo, Luna pulang ke kuil Papacy, dan Lillie pulang ke kuil Scorpio. Sekarang tinggal Makino, Arnett, dan Adriana yang masih menaiki tangga untuk mencapai tempat tinggal partner mereka.

"Eh, Arnett, Adriana…"

"Apa?"

"Ntar kita berangkat bareng yuk! Kita janjian kumpul di pintu istana Pisces!"

"AYO!" seru Adriana semangat tapi masih tetap lari.

"Adriana udah setuju. Kalo kamu gimana, Net?" Tanya Makino sembari menoleh ke Arnett.

"Wah…Kalo soal itu aku ga berani janji ya…"

"Loh? Kena-"

"Hallo Makino! Udah pulang?"

Makino yang melihat Shura sedang duduk di tangga kuil Capricorn matanyanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ah! Shura! Iya aku udah pulang! Arnett…Adriana! Kalian duluan aja ya! Sampe ketemu nanti! _Daaaag_!" ujar Makino sambil berlari ke arah Shura. Arnett dan Adriana hanya bisa mengangguk saja saat mereka melihat Makino berlari ke arah Shura dan masuk ke dalam kuil Capricorn.

Arnett dan Adriana terus berlari dan mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka agar mereka bisa langsung tiba di kuil partner mereka. Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka melihat kuil Aquarius dari balik bukit.

"Eh Arnett.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa tadi kamu bilang kalo kamu ga bisa janji kalo kita bisa pergi ke _Papacy_ barengan?"

"Loh..itu wajar kan?"

"Wajar? Apanya yang wajar?"

"Aku _kan_ baru dua bulan di sini! Selain itu…"

"Selain itu _apa_?"

"Selain itu _dia_ selalu mengawasiku!"

"_Di_a? _Dia_ siapa? Kalo ngomong yang jelas dong!"

"Dia ya dia! Saint Aquarius yang jadi partnerku!"

"_HAAAAAAH_! Maksud kamu saint emas yang paling dingin itu?Masa sih???? Bukannya dia selalu bersikap dingin dan ga peduli ama kamu????"

"Iya sih… Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu ngerasa kalo dia selalo mengamati aku!"

"Mengamati kamu? Masa sih? Ha…ha…ha…Jangan _GR_* ah! Dia kan _gold saint_ paling dingin dan sejauh ini ga ada seorang cewe pun yang aku liat berani ngedeketin atau bahkan mau PDKT* ama dia!"

"Yah…Terserah deh! Kalo kamu beranggapan kalo aku GR dan kalo kamu beranggapan kalo itu cuma perasaanku… Terus…Apa kamu tahu kenapa dia _nangkring_ di depan pintu istana Aquarius?" tanya Arnett sembari ngasih tanda ke Adriana untuk melirik ke gerbang istana Aquarius.

Adriana ngeliat ke depan atau tepatnya ke ujung tangga dimana Camus sedang berdiri tegak melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang berlari mendekati kuilnya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas.

"Udahlah, Nett! Nyante aja! Orang dia selalu bersikap dingin ke semua orang kan? Udahlah! Kamu ga usah berprasangka! Udah ya! Aku duluan! Pokoknya nanti kita pergi bareng-bareng ya! Aku tunggu kamu dan Makino di pintu di istana Pisces!" Adriana berlari mendahului Arnett dan melewati Camus yang terlihat cuek bebek.

Arnett sempat berhenti dihadapan Camus dan menatap matanya yang dingin. Ia mengigil dan segera masuk ke kuil Aquarius dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berbaring sejenak dan menggeliat.

"_Huff_! Sepertinya Adriana benar dan aku salah karena terlalu perasa! Udah ah! Aku mau mandi dulu!" batin Arnett.

***

Arnett tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mandi. Ia hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk mandi dan lima belas menit untuk berpakaian dan berdandan. Satria Antlia yang berambut biru pucat itu merapikan tempat tidur. Saat ia merapikan tempat tidurnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke ujung tempat tidurnya dan menemukan suatu benda yang bersinar keemasan yang ketika ia dekati ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kalung yang memiliki liontin perak dengan tanda bintang kejora berwarna keemasan ditengahnya. Di tengah bintang itu ada kristal bundar berwarna biru laut.

"Kalung liontin siapa ini? Sejak kapan benda ini ada di kamarku? Apa ini punya Camus?" batin Arnett.

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Camus menyimpan kalung seperti ini! Sejauh yang aku tahu dia itu pria dingin yang sama sekali tidak romantis! Aku memang sering merasa kalo dia selalu mengamatiku dengan mata birunya yang dingin itu tapi…Mana mungkin dia mau memberiku kalung ini! _Toh_ tadi Adriana bilang kalo tak ada seorang wanita pun yang berani PDKT sama dia!" batin Arnett.

Arnett ingin sekali menyembunyikan kalung liontin itu tapi entah mengapa ia malah mengalungkan kaung liontin itu pada dirinya itu sendiri!

"Sudahlah! Aku pakai saja kalung ini. Mudah-mudahan Camus tidak menyadari aku memakai kalung ini!" katanya sambil menyembunyikan kalung itu ke dalam bajunya.

Arnett berdiri dan melangkah ke luar kamarnya. Saat ia hendak berjalan ke pintu luar istana Aquarius, sesorang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Arnett! Mau kemana kamu?"

Arnett menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Camus sedang berdiri tegak di samping salah satu pilar kuil. Satria penjaga kuil Aquarius terlihat sudah siap untuk menghadiri rapat. Cloth Aquarius-nya yang berwarna emas yang berkilauan dan jubah putihnya berkibar-kibar dibelakangnya karena di tiup angin menambah kesan gagah tapi dingin padanya.

"C…Camus…Aku…Aku mau ke istana Pisces. Aku ada janji dengan Adriana dan Makino. Kami bertiga janjian mau berangkat bareng-bareng ke Papacy untuk menghadiri rapat yang diadakan oleh gadis man….Maksudku Athena sore ini!"

"….Aku tidak keberatan dan tidak peduli kamu mau pergi sama siapa. Tapi….Apakah pantas seorang saint yang mau pergi rapat menghadap petingginya dengan baju biasa tanpa memakai Cloth yang sudah seharusnya dipakai?" tanya Camus dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Ah…M…Maaf…Aku akan pakai Cloth Antlia-ku" ujar Arnett sembari memangil Cloth Antlia-nya. Dalam kurun waktu satu detik, Arnett sudah memakai Cloth Antlia beserta topengnya.

"Aku sudah memakai Cloth-ku. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?"

Camus tidak menjawab tetapi ia berjalan melewati Arnett ke arah pintu keluar yang menuju kuil Pisces seolah-olah ia menunjukkan jalan sekaligus menyuruh Arnett untuk mengikutinya.

_"Camus…Sepertinya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku memakai kalung liontin. Baguslah!"_ kata Arnett membatin sembari berjalan mengikuti Camus.

**Sementara itu…**

"Adriana! Kamu ngasih tau Arnett ga kalo kita janjian di sini?" tanya Makino.

"Iya! Tadi aku udah ngasih tau dia! Tapi ya…_Gini_ deh!" sahut Adriana cape dan putus asa. Maklum...Temen-temennya emang tipe orang yang ceriwis alias ngomong terus.

"Ya _gini deh_ apa?" tanya Angel agak sebel.

"Yah! Gini deh kita harus nungguin dia!" seru Adriana.

"Eh! Itu Arnett!" seru Lillie.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Dugon X.

"Itu tuh! Dia lagi jalan ama satria Aquarius!"

"Mana Lie?"

"Itu tuh! Dia jalan di belakang Camus!"

"Oh! Pantes si Arnett jadi _ngaret*_! Ternyata dia pergi barengan ama si 'Gunung Es' itu _toh_!"

"Sssst…Sonia! Kalo ngomong jangan keras-keras! Gimana sih? Kalo si Camus denger gimana???"

"Woopsie…." ujar Sonia sambil pasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Mereka terus menunggu dan mereka menyingkir saat Camus mau lewat. Saat Arnett benar-benar dekat dengan mereka dan memastikan saint Aquarius sudah benar-benar berjalan jauh dari mereka, kedelapan gadis itu segera mengerubunginya.

"Arnett! Kamu _kok_ lama sih? Dan…Kenapa pula kamu pake Cloth Antlia segala? Emangnya kita mau bertarung apa????"

"Sori…sebenernya tadi aku udah cepet en ogah pake Cloth tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Lilie

"Tadi Camus meyuruhku untuk memakai Cloth Antlia ini!"

"_Halah!_ Mu aja ga pernah tuh nyuruhin aku pake _Cloth_! 'Perhatian' sekali ya…Partnermu itu!" kata Sonia dengan nada kesal dan agak menyindir.

"Arnett! Apa itu yang bersinar di dadamu?" tanya Dugon sambil menunjuk ke arah dada Arnett.

"Ini? Ini kalung liontin…Lihatlah!" ujar Arnett sembari melepas kalung liontin yang tersembunyi di balik Cloth Antlia.

"_EEEH_…..I…Itu kan kalung liontin tanda prajurit Persephone-sama yang digunakan di masa lalu! Net, kenapa kalung itu bisa ada di kamu?"

"Mana aku tahu! Kalung ini aku temukan di pinggir tempat tidurku!"

"Begitukah? Wah…Aku jadi punya ide nih! Arnett boleh aku pinjam kalung yang kau temukan itu?" tanya Sonia sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja! Ini!" ujar Arnett sembari menyerahkan kalung liontin itu pada Sonia.

"Aku punya rencana yang bagus…" katanya sambil menyinggungkan senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya.

**Bersambung….**

**Catatan:**

*GR: Gede Rasa

*PDKT: singkatan dari 'Pendekatan'. Biasanya PDKT dilakuin ama cowo ato cewe yang lagi jatuh cinta. PDKT dilakuin supaya cewe/cowo yang dideketin jadi tertarik ama orang yang ngelakuin PDKT itu.

*ngaret: Lamban/molor (berhubungan dengan waktu/jam)

**Next tag**: **Makiharu Sisterhood**

Maki-chan, selamat berjuang ya!

**Remaining authoress**: Lodo-Lodonia, Yukitarina, celeronM


	4. Chapter 4

jiaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!! ideku huancurr!!!!!!! boleh ga kalo kayak gini? gomen ya!!!!!!!!! harusnya chapter 3 aku yg nulisss!!!!!! malah hancoer......gomen pitaloka-san TTT___TTT gomen seika-san T_T gomen saori haters.... TT__TT aku agak hilang ide....... met baca ya...... hiks!

**disclaimer: masami kurumada-san, JANGAN BIKIN SAORI SAOS TIRAAAAAAAMMM~!!!!!!!! ATHENA YG SAORI GA BIJAK SANA!!!!!!!! (jitakkin dahi masami, karena di episode bikin saori mulu)**

**by: makiharu sisterhood (versi panik dan hilang ide)  
**

* * *

**ROBOTS **

**Saat sore hari, angel, sonia, adriana, luna, arnett, lillie dan raina sedang duduk ngobrol tentang rencana untuk tidak mengikuti rapat athena. saat itu dugon dan makino datang untuk membawa ide.....**

dugon: "hooooiii!!!!!!!! kaliaaaaaannn!!!!!!!!!!! aku punya rencanaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"

adriana: "apa?"

dugon: "begini aku menemukan website, namanya 'robots like me' sebenarnya website ini bisa membuat robot yg mirip kita. trus robot ini bisa pura2 baik sama saori! robot ini bisa menggantikan kita untuk mengikuti rapat athena. trus kita hanya pergi ke mall untuk nonton flm dan robot itu mengikuti rapat!"

arnett: "ENCEEEERRRRR!!!!! OTAKMU PINTERRR!!!! HEBAT KAU DUGON!"

sonia: "iya, hebat sekali."

dugon: "gomen..... ini bukan ideku. tapi ide makino sama luna....."

angel: "luna, makino dan kamu juga hebat..... hehehe......"

lillie: "sekarang, ke warnet? ke rumahmu ato apa?!"

dugon: "ya ke kuil capricorn lah....."

makino: "ayooo!!!!!"

luna, raina: "tapi boleh ga ama shura??"

makino: "boleh kok....."

raina: "kalo begitu ayo.... jangan sampe ketinggalan!!!!!!!"

**Dugon, makino dkk dateng ke kuil capricorn (kebetulan ada laptopnya makino....), untuk berinternet ke website 'robots like me' tapi tiba2....**

shura: "ah.... makino darling..... ternyata kamu datangg!!!!!!!"

makino: "dari tadi booo...."

shura: "oh iya.. aku lupa maaf ya...... oh ya makino, tumben kamu tadi ga ngobrol2 ama aiolos. padahal dia temanmu..."

makino: "aku ga cuma ngobrol ama aiolos..... tapi sama temenku..."

shura: "hehe.... oh ya, aku mau ke kuil scorpio di situ ada aiolos ama milo, dia mengajakku main congklak, ular tangga dan domino..... (kayak anak2 aja..)"

makino: "ya sudah..... semoga beruntung ya shur... (sambil kiss bye segala!) cup... fu.."

shura: "ok... (kiss lagi.... -_-') cupp fu...."

**shura ke kuil scorpio.....**

dugon, lillie, arnett, adriana, raina, luna, angel, sonia: "cieeeeeee....... kiss bye nieeee......"

makino: "haha..... jadi malu.. ok lanjutkan buka laptopnya!!!!!!"

dugon: "aku saja yg ngetik..."

tek.... tek..... tekk...... KLIK!

dugon: "nah... ini dia websitenya kita buka...."

klik!

makino: "kita udah di bikin robotnya, tinggal kalian ber 7....."

raina: "tapi, bagaimana pembuat robot itu tau kalo dia mengetahui tubuh kalian?"

lillie: "iya, betul, betul, betul....... (gayanya kayak ipin)"

makino: "caranya...... kita harus memotret diri kita sendiri. memotretnya harus seluruh tubuh. jangan cuma bagian depan, dan muka. tapi seluruhnya.... setelah motret masukan data fotonya ke komputer....."

dugon: "iya! kita harus pake kamera digital!"

sonia: "begitu ya? oklah klo begitu......"

**setelah itu....**

dugon: "semua data foto sudah dimasukan! dan sekarang kita beritahu pada website itu....."

makino: "ok, klik '7 robots' dan klik 'make a robots!'"

KLIK!

angel: "jadi ga sabar gimana ya, robotnya?"

arnett: "sabar..... lagi _loading_...."

**setelah loading, ada yg tulisan '**_**succses! your robots is done!'**_

lillie: "terus apa?"

dugon: "udah."

luna: "lha? mang tau alamat kita?"

dugon: "iya, aku udah nulis alamat kita...."

angel arnett: "ok lah kalo begitu......"

sonia: "btw, dah jam 18.34 nih. kita pulang dulu y mu udah bikin makan malam nih....."

raina: "balik dulu y....."

angel: "aq juga. aku takut kalo dm mengacak-acakin kuilnya sampe kepala mayatnya pada berantakan."

makino: "ok....."

dugon: "pulang dulu y. saga ntar malah nungguin lagi..."

arnett luna adriana lillie: "sampai besok....."

makino: "ok...."

raina: "tunggu dulu makino! kan kalo rapat harus pake cloth, ntar lupa lagi....."

dugon: "tenang raina-chan...... aku udah ngetik nama nama pakaiannya kayak cloth begitu......"

all: "terima kasih ya."

makino: "sama2...... semoga rencana kita berhasil!!!!!"

**watashi mau pilih: celeronM**

berjuanglah eron-neechan!!!!!!!

**kalo eron-neechan udah, mau yg mana?:**

**lodonia, yukitarina or whom??  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hooey.. kembali lagi bersama celeronM yang hadir untuk melanjutkan cerita Silver Naughty Saint..**

Tapi sumpah ya eron dah lama gak nulis2 fanfic dan lagi eron masih belom hafal banget sama OC-OC kalian, jadi kalau ada kesalahan pasangan oc trus ada oc yang blom eron cantumin maklumin aja ya dan Eron minta maaf atas hal ini.. m(__)m

Wadaw..eron gak jamin chapter 4 ini bakalan bagus pasti bakal gak jelas..hahaha..

Disclaimer: **Masami Kurumada** (kenapa sih kurumada-sensei mesti bikin Athena yang model2nya kayak tante girang..?? *sebel*)

Presents all OC : Angel, Sonia, Adriana, Arnett, Lillie, Raina, Luna, Dugon -X, Boa dan Makino

By: CeleronM (sebenernya lagi buntu ide juga,sama kyk Makino haha..)

CHAPTER 5

"ROBOTS 2"

* * *

Previously chapter:

Dugonx punya rencana untuk memesan robot-robot yang mirip dengan para oc female saint untuk menggantikan para oc female saint rapat bersama athena, soalnya malay banget ngeliat mukanya saori yang bikin eneg..hwhwhw..jadi kita semua punya rencana buat kabur dan jalan ke mall bersama..hahaha..

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

_Setelah beberapa hari kemudian ketika pesanan robot-robot kami telah jadi._

"Kriiinngg..Kriiinngg.."

**Dugonx**: Ya hallo..

**Tukang robot**: selamat pagi, apakah ini dengan Dugonx?

**Dugonx**: Ya saya sendiri, ini siapa ya?

**Tukang robot**: saya orang yang menjual robot di website robots like me..begini, pesanan robot-robot anda telah jadi, lalu saya minta alamat anda

**Dugonx:** alamat saya kan di Sanctuary, bukannya saya dah bilang ya..

**Tukang robot**: iya tapi dimananya ya? Saya dah masuk kedalem tapi kok banyak rumah..rumah situ yang mana??

**Dugonx:** weleh! Dah masuk?? Oh rumah saya..eeh..maksudnya itu bukan rumah tauk!! Itu tuh kuil-kuil goldsaint..nah saya ada di kuil gemini, kuil ke 3 setelah kuil aries sama taurus.

**Tukang robot:** oohh..Yaah,,trus gimana ngangkutin nih robot-robot mbak??

**Dugonx:** Pikir aja ama otak lo sendiri!!

**Tukang robot:** ya ampun mbak mah galak amat ya..kan berat mbak..

**Dugonx:** ya udah mas tunggu aja disitu, saya yang kesana..

Akhirnya dugonx turun ke bawah buat nyamperin mas2 tukang robotnya.

Setelah turun kebawah..

**Dugonx**: wow..amazing..ini robot mirip amat ama gue!! Hahaha..keren-keren..dan yang lainnya juga mirip banget..

**Tukang robot**: hahaha,,keren kan?? Buatan saya gitu..

**Dugonx:** nggak nanya tuh..

**Tukang robot:** *gubbraaakk!! Prang kompryaanngg!! Kompryaanngg!!* (waah rusuh..)

**Dugonx:** oh iya pembayarannya dah di transfer ke bank BCA ya mas..

**Tukang robot:** ya mbak makasih ya..

**Dugonx:** sama-sama..okee mas boleh pergi yaaa..bye2..

Akhirnya tukang robot itu pergi dan melenglang buana entah kemana.

Lalu setelah pesanan robot kami datang Dugonx langsung menelpon teman-temannya.

**Sonia **: Apa!? Robotnya sudah datang beneran??

**Dugonx**: iya..makanya cepetan ya kesini, aku ada di bawah tepatnya agak jauh lah dari kuil aries soalnya takut ketahuan sama Mu..eh udah dulu ya aku mau ngasih tau yang lain..

(irit amat nih si Dugonx nelponnya pake udahan..)

Ketika teman-teman sudah berkumpul dibawah.

**Arnett**: Wah..ini benar-benar seperti aku

**Makino**: iya Aku seperti punya kembaran saja..

**Adriana**: dugonx ide mu ada-ada saja memesan rbot-robot ini..

**Dugonx:** hehehe.. akhirnya kita bisa cabut pergi jalan-jalan daripada ikut rapat gak penting sama Saori

**Lillie:** iya..aku juga males ngelihat mukanya Saori rasanya dia itu seperti sok bijaksana saja!

**Angel:** hebat ya, robot ini sangat mirip denganku..hmmph..sebetulnya aku mau berduaan sama DM tapi gara-gara Saori si keparat itu!! DM sekatang malah pergi buat ngurusin underworldnya mana sama DIA LAGI..!! URGGGHHH!!! RAWRRR ROOAAAARRRRR!!!!

"DDDDDIIYYYAAAARRR!!!" tebing didekatnya sampai pecah akibat serangan angel .

**Raina:** OMFG!!! Angel ..bikin kaget aja..

**Lillie:** iya,, aku saja sampai merinding..

**Dugonx , Sonia, makino dan Arnett**: o.O" wooww..sungguh powerfull..

**Angel**: SEBAAALLLL!! SEBAAAALLL!!! PENGEN HAJAR SAOS TIRAM!! YANG NYEBLEIN ITU AMPE BENYEK!! KESAALLL!!!

**ARNETT:** Angel..kita tauk kok kamu pasti sebel banget, tapi bukan kamu aja kok yang ngerasain..hiks-hiks..waktu itu aja Saori kayak sok ngedeketin Camus gitu..trus dia kayaknya sok cantik banget dihadapan Camus..Arggghhh!!!! mana Camusnya gak sadar lagi kalo aku tuh jealous banget!!! Padahal waktu itu aku lagi ada dihadapannya dia..GYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!! SAOOSSS TIIRAAAAMMM BIADAAABBB!!!

**Dugonx: **wait-wait..Arnett aku tahu banget kamu pasti cemburu buta..makanya kita akan balas dengan rencana kita kali ini..

**Sonia**: sebenarnya kita akan menghindari rapat itu kan?

**Dugonx**: iya,dengan cara memakai robot-robot ini yang akan menggantikan kita.

**Makino:** terus kalau ketahuan kalau ini cuman robot gimana??

**Dugonx:** aahh..itu urusan belakangan hahaha…yang penting kita coba aktifkan robot2 ini

Ketika dugonx memencet tombol powernya

"tuut.."

Ceritanya pake loading bentar..

Tiba-tiba..

"zziiiinnggggg…"

Setelah beberapa detik robot dugonx menyala..

Dugonx(robot)mulai berdiri dan bergerak

**Dugonx:** wah sepertinya robot ini bergerak..hebat!!

Kemudian yang lainnya juga tak luput menyalakan robt-robot mereka. Satu per satu robot mereka menyala dan bergerak secara perlahan.

**Dugonx:** well girls, sekarang kita tinggal menjalankan rencana kita..

**Lillie: **semoga saja robot-robot ini baik-baik saja..

**Luna:** ya semoga saja..

**Raina:** wah sebentar lagi jam 10 rapat akan segera dimulai..

**Dugonx:** ayo kita harus cepat memasukan perintah untuk menggantikan kita! Lalu kita tinggal cabut dari sini..

Semuanya: iyaa..

Dan selang beberapa menit robot itu telah menerima perintah untuk menggantikan para oc female itu ketika mereka(robot-robot) semua menghadiri rapat bersama saori dan diikuti para goldsaint. Kami para female saint sudah pergi cabut untuk shopping ke mall dan nonton di XXI.

Selama 1 jam ini rapat berjalan dengan lancar. Tak ada gangguan sedikit pun. Tapi ketika beberapa menit kemudian masalah pun muncul. Tiba-tiba robot Raina mengalami kecacatan sehingga ketika ia sedang membaca suatu laporan tiba-tiba ia malah mengoceh sendiri dan malah berkata yang tidak-tidak seperti orang gila..

Raina(robot) : sepanjang tahun ini Sanctuary mengalami banyak perubahan dalam segi.."cciiiuwww..zlleebbb!!"segi ba..han..pa..ngan..segi..tii..ddakk..tiddaak…tidak..hapus saori sekarang juga..bunuh saori..bunuh saori…bunuh saori..bbuu..bbuu..buuuunnnuuhhh…saoooorrrri..buunuuhh sekaraaanngg juu..juu..gaa..

Dengan refleks para goldsaint dan saori menoleh kearah Raina yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dan tidak terkendali. Setelah itu robot Raina yang lagi konslet itu tiba-tiba menyerang dengan jurus _Triangle Sword-nya _yang hampir mengenai Saori.

**Shaka**: Raina!! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi!! Raina!! Hentikan seranganmu!!

Suasana menjadi ricuh serta tak karuan. Raina pun menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Ia mengacaukan semuanya .Sampai ketika ia menerima serangan kecil dari pope Shion dan tiba-tiba badannya menjadi hancur hingga terlihat kalau Raina itu hanyalah sebuah robot. Saori dan para goldsant pun mulai mencurigai kepada semua oc female saint diruangan itu adalah apakah mereka semua itu adalah sebuah robot ?.Kemudian Saori memerintahkan kepada seluruh Goldsaint untuk segera membedah para oc female saint tersebut.

_Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita yang gak jelas ini??_

kupercayakan kepada jrengg..jreengg..

**Yukitarina **untuk meneruskan cerita ini.

(kak Yuki blom di tag ya?? Aduh maaf ya Eron merepotkan..Kak Yuki kadonya pasti akan datang pokoknya bakalan bikin kak Yuki ampe ngakak guling2 kesana kemari haha.. :D)

**A/N**: sekali lagi maaf banget ya, kalo cerita ini jadi singkat soalnya aku bener-bener lagi buntu ide..HUWAAAA!!! dan lagi aku banyak sekali tugas yang harus diselesaikan..ampe menyita waktu!! OH MIINNEEE,,, :'''((

Akhir kata, celeronM signing out!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Cerita sebelumnya:_

_Suasana menjadi ricuh serta tak karuan. Raina pun menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Ia mengacaukan semuanya .Sampai ketika ia menerima serangan kecil dari pope Shion dan tiba-tiba badannya menjadi hancur hingga terlihat kalau Raina itu hanyalah sebuah robot. Saori dan para goldsant pun mulai mencurigai kepada semua oc female saint diruangan itu adalah apakah mereka semua itu adalah sebuah robot ?.Kemudian Saori memerintahkan kepada seluruh Goldsaint untuk segera membedah para oc female saint tersebut._

_Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita yang gak jelas ini??_

* * *

*

**Chapter 6**

**By Yooki**

Sementara itu, di Sanctuary, si saos tiram nangis tanpa henti dan nggak mau makan sehari semalam.

"Semua orang pada benci sama saya ya…?" isaknya. "Saya emang nggak pantas jadi dewi…hiks…"

_Emang… _batin para Gold Saints yang tinggal di Sanctuary untuk menjaga Saori. Tapi karena mereka menyandang nama saints yang gagah berani, yang tangannya dapat menghancurkan karang, yang tendangannya dapat membelah bebatuan…bla…bla…bla…pokoknya super deh… (Mario Teguh punya), maka mereka pun terpaksa menghibur Saori yang baik hati yang kelak akan menyelamatkan dunia itu (pake nada ironi).

"Sudahlah, Nona Saori…," kata Saga sambil berlutut di depan Saori.

Di tempat lain, sense kewanitaan Dugonx merasakan kosmo Saga sedang mendekati Saori. Dia langsung marah-marah dan meminta kawan-kawannya untuk segera pulang ke Sanctuary.

"Girls, gue ngerasa si saos tiram itu nyari perhatian di depannya Saga!" gerutu Dugonx kesal. "Kita harus pulang sekarang, kalo gak pulang dia bakal ngerebut Saga dari gue!!"

"Yah gimana sih kamu Dugonx?" tanya Arnett. "Kita kan udah mati-matian kabur dari Sanctuary, sampe pesen robot segala, masa mau balik ke sana sih?"

"Pokoknya kita harus pulang!"

Di Sanctuary, Milo juga ikut-ikutan berlutut di depan Saori. Laah sekarang sense kewanitaannya Lillie yang bekerja…

"Sepertinya Milo juga lagi ngedeketin Saori nih…," kata Lillie lirih, memeluk buku musiknya dengan gelisah.

"Nona Saori," kata Milo di Sanctuary. "Maafkan mereka ya…"

"Maaf?? Maaf kata kamu?!!" sekarang Saori meledak marah. "Kenapa saya harus memaafkan orang-orang yang menaruh dendam pada saya?! Saya nggak akan memaafkan mereka!"

"Tapi saya yakin Lillie nggak bermaksud begitu…gimana juga kan dulu Nona Saori yang mempertemukan Lillie dengan saya… Sudah gitu, Lillie juga sedang sakit, tolong maafkan dia…," kata Milo, sekarang menunduk.

Saori menghapus air matanya, akhirnya luluh setelah melihat Milo yang biasanya jahil dan serampangan itu begitu menyayangi pasangan hidupnya.

"Ya sudah…," bisik Saori. "Maaf…saya juga lepas kendali…karena saya sudah capek…" ia terisak lagi. "Kenapa semua orang pada nggak suka sama saya…?"

Saga dan Milo terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan, tidak berani memberikan penjelasan pada si saos tiram.

"Saga, Milo…," bisik Saori, sekarang menggenggam tangan Milo dan Saga.

Di mall, sense kewanitaan Dugonx dan Lillie pun semakin meledak-ledak. "Girls!" sekarang Lillie dan Dugonx berkata dengan tegas. "Kita balik ke Sanctuary! Sekarang!"

"Tolong kasih tahu saya…," kata Saori lagi. "Kenapa banyak yang membenci saya…? Sampai-sampai salah satu robot Silver Saint itu ingin membunuh saya… Kenapa…?"

"Nona Saori…," kata Saga akhirnya. "Maaf kalau yang akan saya sampaikan ini menyinggung perasaan Nona… Tapi sungguh, ini berdasarkan sumber-sumber yang saya dapatkan…bukan dari pribadi saya sendiri…"

"Udah deh Saga, jujur aja…," gumam Milo sambil menyikut Saga. "Kita semua, Gold Saints, juga sebenernya kurang setuju dengan dia…"

"Hah?!" Saori begitu terkejut, dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "Kalian juga…?"

"Nona, tolong maafkan kami," kata Milo, menunduk dalam. "Tapi kami sudah melihat arsip-arsip dari abad ke-18, dan membaca track record Lady Sasha ketika dia memimpin Holy War…. Lady Sasha punya strategi yang bagus sekali dalam perang suci itu. Dia berani maju ke depan, dia turun sendiri ke dunia mimpi untuk membebaskan Sagitarius Sisyphus dari cengkeraman Hypnos, dan ketika situasi sudah begitu genting, dia berani membelot untuk bernegosiasi dengan Poseidon. Mungkin memang caranya di luar mainstream, Degel saja sempat ragu-ragu ketika menerima misi itu, tetapi cara itu sangat efektif untuk menembus The Lost Canvas. Degel dan Kardia pun tidak meninggal dengan sia-sia, karena misi mereka berhasil…"

"Jadi menurut kalian, kematian kalian sia-sia…? Karena aku yang memimpin…? Tapi kan kalian sudah di-revive lagi…" bisik Saori. Padahal yang merevive juga bukan Saori…tapi Poseidon…(_*see fic saya Trident (promosi…)_)

"Maafkan kami yang bodoh ini, Nona Saori…," kata Saga. "Kami sama sekali tidak menganggap kematian kami sia-sia, karena tidak ada yang sia-sia… Hanya saja, kematian itu akan lebih berharga, bila strategi yang digunakan sesuai untuk perang suci…"

Saori terisak semakin pilu, pedih sekali…

_Kenapa saya tidak bisa seperti inkarnasi saya…? Kenapa saya tidak bisa seperti Sasha…?_

Terngiang kembali kata-kata bijak yang pernah didengarnya dari kakek yang disayanginya. Kakek yang selalu mendatanginya dalam mimpi.

"Kamu tidak bisa memaksa semua orang untuk menyukaimu. Bila kamu berharap untuk dicintai oleh seluruh manusia, itu sama saja dengan mimpi di siang bolong. Bahkan manusia yang telah diampuni dosanya, baik di masa lalu, masa kini, maupun masa depan, pun masih banyak yang membenci. Apatah lagi orang-orang biasa seperti kita, dan walaupun kamu adalah seorang dewi, kamu tetap memiliki sifat manusia biasa, kan?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua silver saint girls sudah muncul di hadapan Saori. Wajah mereka murka luar biasa, apalagi Dugonx yang mendapati Saga berlutut. Lillie juga memendam amarah, walaupun wajahnya tetap kalem, memperlihatkan ciri khasnya.

"Kalian…," kata Saori. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mendekati silver girls itu. "Benarkah kalian tidak menyukai saya…? Bahkan mengirimkan robot tiruan kalian, dan tahukah kalian? Robot Raina berulangkali menyebutkan ingin membunuh saya…"

Silver naughty saints saling berpandangan. Tampaknya tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan, mengingat wanita yang sangat mereka benci ini sudah menyadari semuanya.

"Kami memang tidak suka pada Anda," kata Dugonx berani. "Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Anda yang memimpin kami. Anda terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang dewi."

"Semua orang bilang, berat menjadi Athena," Sonia ikut-ikutan, wajahnya merah memendam emosi. "Tapi Anda sama sekali tidak turun membantu ketika perang suci, kan?! Anda mengorbankan semua Gold Saints, padahal Anda sebenarnya bisa mengalahkan Hades sejak awal, ya kan?!"

"Sejak awal, ketika Anda dikurung dalam vas Hades, sebenarnya Anda bisa melarikan diri, _kan_?! Hades sendiri yang mengkonfirmasikan!" Boa melanjutkan. (silahkan tonton kembali Elysion episode terakhir).

"Akan lebih baik kalau kami dipimpin oleh Persephone," kata Arnett, memegang liontin yang dipakainya. "Karena Andalah, Camus tewas melawan muridnya sendiri!"

"Shura adalah saint yang paling setia pada Anda!" sekarang Makino ikut membentak. "Tetapi apa yang Anda lakukan untuk melindunginya? Nol!"

"Sebenarnya saya senang ketika robot tiruan saya meneriakkan kata-kata yang kasar pada Anda," kata Raina tegas.

"Itu memang suara hati kami," Adriana melanjutkan.

"Kalau Shion tidak ikut Holy War kedua, dia tidak akan tewas!!" sahut Luna marah.

"Jangan pernah ke underworld lagi dengan Deathmask!" sentak Angel. "Itu akan membahayakan nyawanya!"

_Bukannya kebalik ya…?_

Saori terus memandang gadis-gadis itu. Ia menghela napas, hatinya perih sekali menerima hujatan-hujatan dan cemoohan itu…tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar… Saya tidak lemah…saya tidak lemah seperti yang mereka katakan… _Still, action speaks louder than words, woman…_

"Lillie…?" tanya Saori pada Lillie, melihat kalau hanya Lillie-lah yang belum melontarkan makian padanya.

Lillie menunduk, memeluk buku musiknya. "Saya sangat berterimakasih pada Anda…karena Andalah yang mempertemukan saya dengan Milo…," kata Lillie. "Tetapi saya selalu setuju dengan Milo…akan lebih baik jika strategi perang ke depan dari Nona di-arrange lagi…supaya arrangement-nya jelas…"

"Arrangement...kayak orkestra aja…," gumam Adriana.

"Maklum, musisi…," senyum Arnett.

"_So desu ne_…," bisik Saori.

Setelah hening untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya Saori mengangguk pelan…

"Maafkan saya semuanya…," isaknya. "…saya janji…saya akan merubah sifat saya…saya nggak akan jadi dewi yang lemah lagi… Saya janji akan bertindak seperti bagaimana inkarnasi saya bertindak… Maafkan saya…"

Silver naughty saints hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya mereka kasihan juga melihat Saori…tapi bagaimana lagi, luka lama yang sudah ditorehkan Saori tertinggal begitu dalamnya di hati mereka.

Akhirnya, atas perintah Saga dan Gold Saints lain yang sudah kembali, Arnett dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan Pope Hall. Lillie tetap di sana tapi, tersenyum menghampiri Milo, yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Aku nggak yakin dia bakal berubah…," gumam Dugonx ketika sudah berjalan di luar bersama teman-temannya.

"Yah…lihat aja deh…," sahut Raina. "Kalo dia gak berubah, aku berhenti aja jadi saint…"

"Aku juga," sahut Sonia, Luna, Boa, dan Adriana bersamaan.

"Yah…walaupun aku pingin berhenti, tapi pasti nggak akan dibolehin ama si Aquarius itu," sahut Arnett.

"Btw girls, aku pernah denger sesuatu yang bijaksana dari Hasgard Taurus di abad ke-18," kata Makino. "Sebenernya nggak pa pa kalo kita nggak jadi saint…asal kita selalu menjadi pembela kebenaran aja."

"Bener juga…aku harus ngajarin DM tentang itu…," gumam Angel.

"Udah deh, ngomongin soal tugas ke-saint-an bikin wa pusink…," kata Dugonx. "Kita shopping lagi yuk, acara shopping kita tadi terganggu deh gara-gara dia…" Dugonx nggak sudi nyebut nama Saori.

"Iya, ayo, eh, Lillie mana??" Boa celingukan.

"Lagi asyik sendiri sama pasangan hidupnya kali…," Arnett tertawa geli. "Sudah ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Dan mereka pun akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan dengan ceria di musim panas yang hangat itu.

*

**Bersambung**

*

A/N: Ya ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!!!! Sekali lagi maafkanlah...T.T Maaf Lodo, maaf Kumaichiro-san, saya nggak bermaksud...T.T Sumpah saya nggak ngeh, waktu saya baca chapter-chapternya, saya kira saya yang terakhir...gomen gomen gomen...T.T

Oke deh...I tag **Lodo.** Remaining author: Kumaichiro-san.

Sumimasen sumimasen...!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita sebelumnya: _akhirnya Saori geblek bertobat juga…..dan semuanya berhasil kembali shopping,tapi apa benar,Saori saos tiram sudah bertobat? ___

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: OC-OC ini bikinan sendiri,tapi SS-ny ngga ^_^

Saat semua lagi asyik belanja,mendadak…..

"Haaaiiiiii,teman-temaaaaannnn!!!" Raina menjerit memanggil teman-temannya.

"Ada apa,Raina?" Sonia bertanya.

"Gawat,gawaaaattt!!!!"

"Tenang dulu,dong,Raina,jelaskan dulu,ada apa…"kata Lillie.

"Kayaknya si saos tiram itu belom kapok juga! Iiihhh…Aku kesallll!!"

"Kenapa?Kenapa??Dia ngapain??" Dugonx jadi penasaran.

"Sini deeehhh….!!!" Raina menarik semua cewek itu pergi dari toko.

"Mbak…!!Belanjaannya tertinggal mbak..!!"Kasir itu berteriak,namun tak dihiraukan.

"Itu,tuuuhhh!!!"Raina menunjuk ke Saori yang sedang belanja.

"Dia kan Cuma belanja,memang kenapa?"tanya Angel.

"Hei,lihat baik-baik!"Luna menunjuk ke belakang saos tiram itu.

"Itu kan…!!!"teriak Adriana.

"Cowok-cowok kita!!!" sahut Makino.

"Ngapain mereka disini?"kata Arnett.

"Trus,kenapa kamu kesal,Raina?"tanya Angel.

"Itu…!!!Liat! Mereka lagi bawa barang-barangnya si saos tiram busuk!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH????? Kurang ajar!!Cari gara-gara sama aku,yaaa??" Sonia berteriak.

"IIIIIIHHHH!!! Belum puas apa,soal kemarin????" Luna ikut berteriak.

"Samperin mereka deh!"kata Arnett.

"Yuuk…!!"

Saat saos tiram itu sedang lengah….(alias lagi bingung cari baju,sok-sok-an lah…..)

"Saga…!!!"

"Ah….Dugonx?"

"Muuuu!!!"

"So…Sonia?"

"Angelooooo!!!"

"Say…?"

"Aphrodite!"

"Aih….Adriana?"

"Camus…."

"Arnett…"

"Milo…!"

"Li…lillie?"

"Shura!"

"Makino…"

"Shaka..!!!"

"Raina??"

"Shiooonnnn…!!!"

"Lu…luna…??"

"KENAPA KALIAN DISINI…..????"(teriak barengan)

"Kami lihat kalian…!!"cewek-cewek langsung melontarkan.

"Oooppsss…..ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira…."cowok-cowok langsung memotong.

"Jadi,ini apa..??"Luna meneleport barang-barang yang mereka bawa ke dekat cewek-cewek.

"Itu….."

"Shaka-san…"Mata Raina berkaca-kaca (walaahh….kayak anak anjing aja…)

"Ukh…."Shaka tak bisa mengelak.

"Kalian,cowok-cowok!!"

"Yaaaaa…!!"

"Boro-boro membawakan barang belanjaan kami,sekarang malah membawa barang belanjaan saos tiram…???? Setiap hari keluhan sibuk,sibuk,dan sibuk,dan ternyata ini..??"

"Kita saja jarang kencan…!!" Angel berteriak.

(orang-orang sekitar jadi berbisik-bisik)

"I…ini bukan waktunya bertengkar..!! Kita pindah aja,ya?" cowok-cowok berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak!! Jelaskaannn!!"

"Aku saja deh…." Mu mengangkat tangan.

"Mu…."Sonia jadi menatap Mu.

"Sebenarnya begini,girls…..kami diajak,bukan,tepatnya diancam…..sama Athena…"

"APAA….???Jadi dia lom tobat waktu itu..???"

"Mungkin….dan kami disuruh jadi pembawa barang belanjaan dia…"

"Uuuukkkh……Selama ini…." Raina menundukkan kepala.

"Ra…Raina..??" Shaka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Selama ini aku sudah cukup menahan diri,tapi…!!!"

"Rai…Raina-chan?"Para cewek-cewek juga ikutan mundur.

"Tapi,berani sekali dia menyuruh-nyuruh Shaka dan teman-temanku….!!!"

"Wuah,bahaya ,mending mundur."kata Shaka.

Mendengar itu,cowok-cowok ikut mundur.

"Untuk membawa barang dia yang rongsokan ini…????"

(NOTE: Raina suka ganti kepribadian kalau itu benar-benar sudah waktunya,tapi terkadang juga bukan pada waktunya…)

"Akan kubunuh dia atas nama cloth-ku,triangulum….!!!!" Dalam sekejap,Raina sudah memakai cloth-nya dan berlari mengejar saos tiram itu.

"Raina-chan….punya 2 kepribadian…?" Luna takut dan bersembunyi di belakang Shion.

"Yang penting,hentikan dia dulu…!!!"kata Saga.

"Udah,biarin ajalah…"cewek-cewek ngga mau tahu soal saoa tiram(ya iyalah,klo peduli pasti karena mau digaji)

"Tungggu….!!!!'

BERSAMBUNG….

Maaf ya kalau hancur…

Selanjutnya ku-tag….Kumaichiro-san!!

Good luck!

BTW,Boa yang muncul di chapter 6 itu OC siapa? Maaf,saya ngga tahu,karena di note0nya Nia-nee-chan ngga tertulis….


	8. Chapter 8

**Silver Naughty Saint The Last Episode**

A/N: Di chapter terakhir ini, harusnya kan yang kena Tag si Kumaichiro/ Takoyaki Ramen tapi berhubung Kumaichiro ini terlalu lama nggak meng-updet chapter terakhir.. Jadi saya, celeronM yang menggantikan Kumaichiro.

-Maaf ya Tako.. musti digantiin- m(_)m

======

**Goodbye saos Tiraamm! **

**Summary**: si Saori keperet- tungpang -lantung.. itu harus segera dimusnahkan! Caranya? Makanya, kalo ngaku Athena Haters baca aja chapter terakhir Silver Naughty Saint.. Yosh! Ch. 8 updet!

**Flashback**: _Cowok-cowok goldies milik para OC ini disuruh.. oh bukan! Lebih tepatnya di-ANCAM sama Saori buat menemani dia belanja, trus yang kasihannya lagi si Saori kan belanjanya gak pake otak mana banyak banget pastinya tuh tas-tas belanja..dan mau gak mau Goldies disuruh bawain shopping bag-nya si Saos Tiram.. ih Dewi macem apa coba tuh. Semena-mena amat!katanya udah tobat. Untungnya para OC menemukan Goldies yang sedang tersiksa itu.._

Lanjutan..

"Ahh..Tunggu..!" Mu tiba-tiba berteriak.

" Ada apa Mu?" Tanya Sonia.

"Raina! Lihat itu! Cepat hentikan Raina! Tanpa kita sadari ia tiba-tiba menghilang dan sudah berjalan ke arah Sogo dimana si Saori lagi lihat-lihat baju! Bisa gawat kalo tiba-tiba Raina membuat keributan disana.. ayo cepat hentikan Raina! " Perintah Mu kepada semua orang yang bersangkutan disitu. Karena Raina yang udah kelewat kesel ini pengen banget menghajar si Saos Tiram itu tanpa pandang situasi dan kondisi.

" Ayo semuanya!"

"Untung kau segera melihatnya Mu" Ujar Deathmask.

Akhirnya semua goldies dan OC sillver saint itu beranjak dan segera berlari untuk menangkap Raina sebelum ia ketahuan sama si Saos Tiram.

"Drap! Drap! Draapp!"

"RAINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Panggil Shaka dengan volume se-maksimal-nya suara dia entah berapa, mungkin dari 0-150 juta Hz lebih.

"Dduaagghh!" Shion langsung menjitak kepala Shaka gara-gara suaranya dia yang melebihi TOA yang sering dipake orang buat demo.

"aduh.. sakit pope!" rintih Shaka sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dan berasap.

"eh sadar tempat ya ini MALL! bukan hutan belantara jadi gak usah teriak-teriak kayak Tarzan begitu! 4 L 4 Y alias ALAY TAAAUKK!"

" Ya maaf abisnya dia lagi gak sadar kalo aku manggilnya cuman bisik-bisik kan gak kedengeran"

" Manggil sih manggil tapi gak usah sekenceng tadi Shaka! Malu kan dilihatin banyak orang!" kali ini pope Shion mencubit kedua pipinya Shaka trus ditarik-tarik ke segala arah udah serasa narik-narik benda elastis aja.

Oke Back To Raina

Sementara itu Raina yang sebentar lagi berubah jadi devil itu semakin jauh jaraknya dengan para OC dan Goldies, gila! Padahal cuman jalan tapi cepet banget! Ia berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah yang seram seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

" lihat saja Saos Tiram! Aku akan segera menemukanmu! Dan Kau akan mati hari ini juga!" Pikir Raina dengan nafsu membunuh yang membludak hebat. Lalu ia kembali mencari-cari Saori.

"Gawat kalau Raina tidak cepat-cepat dihentikan.." Kata Lillie khawatir

" perasaanku tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak" ujar Angel.

" cepatlah! Sebelum terlambat!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Raina menemukan Saori yang sedang melihat-lihat pakaian wanita.

"Ahaa! Itu dia khukhukhu,, akhirnya si rambut ungu tante-tante terkutuk dengan lipgloss magenta kilapnya itu kutemukan khekhekhee.." Tiba-tiba Raina memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan ia menyiapkan sebilah pisau dari dalam saku celananya sambil berjalan mengendap-ngendap dibalik pakaian-pakaian tersebut. (OMG! Serem banget! Ninja Assassin mode on!)

"hmm..hmmm..naanana...lalala..lalala.." gumam Saori sambil memilih-milih baju yang bagus.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Raina keluar dari balik deretan baju-baju dengan gaya beruang yang ingin menerkam Saos Tiram lewat belakang "GYYAAARRGGHHH!"

Meanwhile.. si Saori budegh kali ya jelas-jelas suaranya Raina dah gahar banget gitu tapi dia gak merasa kaget atau nengok kebelakang tuh. Dia masih aja sibuk sama kerjaannya dia liat-liat baju bagus.

Entah kenapa hal ini malah membuat Raina jatuh GUBRAK! Gara-gara suaranya dia yang gak berpengaruh sama Saori.

"sa..sa..saos tiram keparat! Gue malah dikacangin sama dia! urgghh!" pikir Raina sambil bangun dari jatuhnya. "khukhukhu.. kali ini kau tidak akan selamat Saos Tiram"kemudian tangan Raina mengambil sebilah pisau dan kembali berancang-ancang membunuh Saori

Tiba-tiba sebuah toko sepatu yang sedang menggelar SALE yang lagi heboh banget dari 50-99% menarik perhatian para pengunjung dan Saori pun ikut terpancing dengan diskon gila-gilaan itu.

"OH MY GOOOSHH! SSSAAALLLLEEEE PAARTTYYYYY! I'm Coming! Saori berteriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan dan segera lari ngibrit ke arah toko sepatu itu. Sementara Raina yang sedari tadi ingin menusukkan pisaunya itu ke Saori harus menelan ludah karena misinya gagal maning! Gagal maning! (gagal lagi-gagal lagi!).

"ddoeenngg..." suasana di hati Raina berubah menjadi gelap penuh kesuraman dan diliputi rasa kecewa yang amat dalam hingga membebani pikirannya. Ia gagal untuk membantai Saori. Lalu dengan emosi labilnya serta tampang muramnya ia berjalan ke pojok sudut lalu jongkok dan meratapi kegagalannya tadi.

"sejak kecil hingga aku dibesarkan dengan master shaka laka boom-boom.. aku gagal untuk menunaikan misi membantai saos tiram..tidaaakk..aku ini tidak berguna..buat apa aku capek-capek jadi silver saint begini..huuuu-huuuu-huuu..hiks-hiks" gerutu Raina dipojokan dengan muramnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Mu yang memanggil Raina "Raina! Disitu kau rupanya". Kemudian raina menoleh ke arah Mu dengan mata yang sudah tidak ada harapan.

"Raina, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada dipojokan kayak gini?" tanya Shaka.

Raina menjawab dengan tergugu lesu dan masih dengan kesuramannya dia.

"huh.. gagal.."

"gagal? Apa maksudmu?" Makino juga melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Raina sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" lanjut Shaka.

"udah deh lu pada-pada diem aje, gue lagi bad mood neah.." jelas Raina sambil manyun kayak curut.

"Raina kenapa lagi?" pikir semuanya sambil meneteskan keringat kebingungan alias sweatdrop. (ga penting deh bahasanya)

" Lalu kemanakah perginya Saori?" Tanya Shion.

"Raina apakah kau tahu?" tanya Angel lagi.

"Tuuuhh.." jawab Raina sambil menunjuk toko sepatu dengan bibir monyongnya.

Lalu semuanya pun menoleh kearah toko sepatu yang dikerubungi emak-emak, tante-tante, anak remaja, anak cewek gitu lah pokoknya yang berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk membeli sepatu yg murah.

"Mak Bujrett! Yang bener aja kita mencari Saosin di tempat kayak gitu!" teriak Deathmask kaget bukan kepalang.

"hah? Apaan Mask? Saosin?" tanya Saga terheran-heran.

"Iye Saos..eh Saori deng sorry-sorry soalnya gue lagi dengerin lagunya Saosin pake headset myohahahahhaha!"

"DM modern juga dengerin lagunya Saosin.." pikir Dugonx ke arah DM.

"DM!" panggil Dugonx gak berdosanya.

"Apaaa!" sahut DM.

"suka Saosin?"

"iya.."

"daripada be-te, yuk kita Headbang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.."

"Bodohhh kaliaaaann!" teriak Shion-sama sambil ngeplak kita berdua pake keplakan buat lalat. Sumpah tabokan shion emak-emak banget ya ampe merah plus berasap nih pipi. Dan kami berdua pun tepar dengan sadisnya. Sementara si saga dan Angel menangisi kami berdua.

"oke mari kita tunggu sampai sale party-nya selesai" perintah Shion.

"berapa lama lagi.." pikir Camus sambil melongok ke jam tangannya.

"Iya juga ..sambil merencanakan rencana licik biar si saos tiram itu pergi" pikir Sonia dalam hati.

"Ahaaaaa!" teriak Sonia, sepertinya ia mempunyai ide bagus.

"Sonia? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mu.

"Maaf pinjam Dugonx nya sebentar"

"Dugonx..Dugonx ayo bangun!". Tiba-tiba Dugonx pun bangun dengan keadaan pipi masih bengkak.

"ayo Raina kau juga harus kesini, lalu Makino, Luna, Lillie, Arnett, Adriana cepat kesini!"

"Aduh ada apa sih Sonia?" tanya Luna.

"begini, aku punya rencana bagus nih buat si saos tiram busuk itu"

" waaah! Rencana apa!" teriak Makino dengan senangnya.

"Ssst,, jangan kencang-kencang.. jadi begini" lalu Sonia pun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tentang rencana untuk melenyapkan Saori. (wu ilah lebay amat ya).

"Jadi kalian semua mengerti kan?" tanya Sonia.

"Yaaa!" sahut para gank silver naughty dengan berapi-api.

"khukhukhukhuu.. mari kita usir saos tiram laknat itu.." tiba-tiba Sonia yang tenang itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"eh-eh.. kalian ini pada ngerumpiin apa sih?" gak ada angin walau ada matahari si Shura tiba-tiba nongol.

"Ah Shura Beibiiii!" kemudian Makino memeluki Shura dengan erat.

"jangan lupa kita kasih tau para goldsaint" sahut Sonia dengan girang sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Lalu para female silver saint ini beranjak dan membisikkan tentang rencana ancur untuk melenyapkan Saori yang super nista itu.

Walaupun ada diantara goldsaint yang menganggap ini rencana yang terlalu, tapi karena kita ini lebih gahar dari goldsaint makanya para goldies ini menurut aja sama kita. Kheheheeh.. *senyum licik*

Oke lalu dimulailah rencana ancur para gank silver naughty.

Ketika si Saori sudah puas mati-matian belanja sepatu yang murah meriah. Kemudian si saos tiram ini celingak-celinguk mencari bodyguardnya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan para goldsaint.

Tiba-tiba Shion dan lain-lain ini datang menghampiri Saori. "Bagaimana nona, apakah kau sudah puas belanja?" tanya Shion dengan nada yang halus.

" ya aku sudah puas, dan aku ingin pulang" jawab Saori dengan enteng.

"tapi sebelum kita pulang, apakah nona merasa haus?"

"wah kau memang selalu mengerti kebutuhan nona muda yang cantik ini, (huwekk!)

Ya aku haus sekali Shion"

"Ini nona, aku telah membelikan strawberry juice kesukaan nona" lalu Shion menyodorkan jus stroberi itu ke Saori.

"terimakasih Shion.." lalu si saos tiram itu minum dengan kecepatan yang tinggi mungkin saking haus banget dia. padahal dia tidak tahu kalau sebenernya di dalam jus strawberry itu terdapat obat tidur yg bisa tidur selama seharian.

"glek-glek-glek-glek.. aaaaaahhh.."

"Ini Shion, terimakasih banyak ya.." lalu si saos tiram ini meninggalkan shion dkk begitu saja.

"Aduh ini anak ninggalin sampah aja deh.." tukas Shion dengan kesal sambil membuang gelas minuman itu ke tempat sampah.

"sabar aja Shion, entar juga kena batunya dia" ujar DM.

"bener juga.."

Lalu ketika si saori berjalan keluar dengan ditemani para bodyguardnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat ngantuk dan ingin pingsan begitu saja.

Saos tiram kemudian udah gak kuat menahan kantuknya dan ia pun terjatuh.

"bruukk!"

"nona! Nona! Anda tidak apa-apa! nona!" sahut para goldies ini serentak sambil menopang tubuh saori. Lalu orang-orang disekeliling mereka pada melihat kearah saos tiram yang tiba-tiba pingsan mendadak.

"ayo cepat kita bawa dia!" perintah Shion dan para goldies yang lain pun kompak membopong Saori menuju taksi.

"permisi-permisi.." ucap semua goldies kepada sekeliling orang yang pada melongo'in mereka.

Kemudian ketika para goldsaint ini sudah sampai di antrean taksi sambil membopong saori. Ada ibu-ibu yang pengen naik taksi harus disela oleh segerombolan goldies ini.

"Aduh ibu maaf ya, kita sela' dulu soalnya ada orang pingsan nih bu, gawat kalo gak ditolong" ujar Mu kepada ibu-ibu tersebut.

"oh iya silahkan-silahkan" ibu-ibu yang baik hati itu pun mempersilahkan.

Lalu para goldsaint ini menaruh saori di taksi.

"Pak-pak! Tolong nih ya pak! Ada orang pingsan bawa aja pak ya ke mana aja ya pak!" perintah Shion di dalam taksi.

"waduh.. bawa ke rumah sakit ini 'dek" sahut si tukang taksi.

"Eh jangan pak! Jangan dirumah sakit dia ini punya penyakit aneh pak! Gak bisa sembuh kalo dibawa ke rumah sakit! Mending bapak bawa dia ke dukun yang ada di Desa Citayem situ pak keluar dari Sanctuary trus sono'an dikit pak ya.."

A/N: Ya kali deh di sanctuary ada desa Citayem! Ah pokoknya di fanfic mah apa sih yang nggak mungkin.

"wah itu jauh banget dek mana mungkin saya nganterin sampe sono argo saya jebol nanti"

"ini pak" kemudian shion mengambil dompet si saos tiram dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang ke tukang taksi itu.

" Ada sekitar 6 juta bapak mau ga? Gak usah pake argo deh! Pokoknya bapak anterin ini cewek ya ke Citayem atau kemana kek, oh iya kalo bapak mau nikahin ini cewek juga gak apa-apa kok saya ikhlas.. pokoknya bapak anterin dia kemana aja ya pak!"

Lalu Tukang taksi itu pun melihat saori dengan rasa-rasa gimanaaa gitu.

"ini gak apa-apa dek kalo abang bawa kemana aja" tanya si tukang taksi.

"iya gak apa-apa bang, pokoknya bawa nih orang jauh-jauh ya oke! Inget pak jauh-jauh ya ampe ke luar kota juga boleh yang penting JAUH-JAUH! Dah pak jalan! Keburu rame ntar orang-orang dibelakang oke! Makasih pak!" lalu Shion pun keluar dari taksi tersebut.

"eeh dek-dek-dek! Tunggu dek! Waduh dia malah keluar lagi..enaknya, gue bawa kemana ya nih cewek.. kelihatannya oke punya juga nih mending gue jadiin istri aja kali yaa.." beberapa detik kemudian taksi itu pun berjalan dan membawa si saos tiram itu kemana saja si supir taksi itu inginkan.

"eh Shion-sama gimana berhasil gak?" tanya para goldies dan para silver saint dengan penasaran.

"sukses dan lancar" jawab Shion sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Wohooooooo!" semua goldies lalu disusul silver saint ini bersorak riang karena si saori udah gak ada.

"trus lu bilang bawa kemana tuh si saori?" tanya Shaka.

"bawa kemana aja, yang penting ke tempat yang jauh , Hahhahahaha!" jawab Shion dengan girangnya.

"Hahhahahahahaha!" lalu semuanya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sumpah si shion lagi tumben berani unjuk kesongong-an nya dia.. hebat-hebat! Wah dengan begini saori pun akan terisolasi di tempat yang sangat asing dan gak akan bisa balik lagi.

3 tahun kemudian, waktu yang terbilang lama juga setelah kepergian Saori yang entah kemana itu.

"Hmmmmphh.. huaaaahhh.." para silver saint anti saori yang sedang berada di atas kuil athena menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskan perlahan-lahan.

"waaahh.. udara sanctuary sangat segar kalau gak ada saori" ujar Arnett.

"Iya sangat segar..biasanya jam segini udah bikin eneg gara-gara suara ancur nya dia" timpal Sonia.

"Waaah.. bisa berhari-hari nih sama yayang Shura asyikk" Makino juga gak mau kalah lalu mukanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Iya kita bisa deket sama cowok-cowok kita hahahaha!" ucap semua gank silver naughty sambil tertawa senang.

Sementara itu kemanakah sang Athena yang dipuja banyak orang ini bermuara? (bermuara? Dah kayak ikan aja)

Latar kemudian berubah menjadi suasana perkampungan di sebuah gunung yang terpencilnya lebih dari Rozan dimana hampir tidak ada sama sekali kendaraan yang lewat di perkampungan itu.

Si Saori dengan rambut lusuh yang dijepit bagai mbak-mbak kampung nan lusuh itu sedang menyapu teras depan rumah tukang taksi yang kini menjadi suaminya itu. Hahahhaha! Makan tuh suami tukang taksi. Mana pake daster kayak apaan tahu tuh si saos tiram.

Udah gitu dia berubah jadi dekil banget deh pokoknya. Lalu dengan muka melasnya ia menyapu dengan sapu lidi dimana banyak ayam-ayam, bebek hingga soang yang hilir mudik kesana kemari sehingga menghalangi saori buat menyapu.

"Urrrggghhh!" geram saori kesal. Apalagi ditambah ada seekor, oh tidak lima ekor ayam yang tiba-tiba, maaf pup sembarangan secara bersamaan.

"Hyaaaaarggghhh!" saori yang kesal banget ini pun membanting sapu lidi tersebut dan mengusir ayam-ayam serta unggas-unggas yang resek bukan kepalang itu kayak orang gila.

"Hush-hush-hush!" gara-gara dia banyak ayam dan bebek yang lari kebirit-birit saking takutnya sama Saori. Kecuali soang, binatang yang terkenal galak ini malah mengejar-ngejar Saori sampai keliling kampung.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Pergi aja lu soang sialaaaaannnn!" teriak Saori ketakutan gara-gara dikejar segerombolan soang yang kejam itu. Lalu si saori saking takutnya memilih untuk manjat pohon nangka. Busset karena udah lama tinggal dikampung si Saori jadi lihai manjat-memanjat pohon bahkan pohon kelapa sekalipun. Padahal kalau di Sanctuary mah boro-boro.. jalan aja musti kudu di tuntun kayak nenek-nenek.

Bisa bayangin saori kayak gitu? Yang pasti kalau beneran kayak gitu aku dah ngakak mulu tiap hari hahahahha!

Sementara si Saori jadi anak kampung, di Sanctuary para silver naughty gank dan goldies seneng-seneng aja tuh mengeruk harta Saori dan yang pasti Sanctuary suatu hari bakal mendapatkan pemimpin yang lebih tegas dan berwibawa dibandingkan saori.

Entah si Saori ini akan balik atau tidak.. yang pasti sih aku ngedoa'innya jangan balik deh kayaknya si saos tiram ini lebih cocok tinggal di kampung bersama tukang taksi dan segerombolan hewan unggas yang laknat itu wahahahhaa..

-End-

Begitulah ending episode Silver Naughty kali ini, pokoknya endingnya tuh sungguh ancur dan aku tuh dah buntu ide banget, pokoknya yang penting ngehibur dan bikin seneng para readers apalagi para pembenci saori Hahahahahha! Maaf juga kalo rada pendek tapi kalo panjang kesannya bertele-tele.

Oh iya kalau ga salah si scarlet dan sunion ikutan ke dalam silver naughty ya? Kalian udah join belom sih? Kalau udah selamat datang! Tapi mohon maaf dulu kalau belum dicantumin di cerita ini hehe.. soalnya ini cerita OC yang lama hehe gomen..

Wah dah tamat juga akhirnyaaaa..

Akhir kata, CeleronM dan author silver naughty saint yang lain undur diri dulu. Dan tunggu cerita dari gank kami selanjutnya ^_^ (sok promosi deh nih eron..)

Bye-bye.. w^_^w


End file.
